Land Office
The Land Office '''is Molster's second major build in the Unterganger City. It originally consisted of a wall of maps and the building was built around it. The wall of maps now form the entrance lobby. The building is divided into two wings. On the north wing is the Department of Regional Planning, and to the south is the Department of Land Survey. History The site was originally a small auditorium with a wall (dubbed '''The Grand Survey Of The Unterganger City) containing maps in item frames of the city. This was built before 1.7.2, and thus the maps do not fit seamlessly. Due to this, and Molster usual lag problems the surveying was left unfinished. After 1.7.2, the now seamlessly tiling maps attracted server owner Fegelein1906's attention, and he helped fill out the remaining empty spaces on the wall with maps, completing the survey. Some time later, Molster decided to build the land office around the wall. Not realizing the unmarked spawn area was nearby, he was baffled when he couldn't chop the nearby trees and lay out the foundations in some areas. The then-server owner and operator Fegelein1906 decided to help Molster to finish the side of the building that lies in the protected spawn zone. This worked well during structural design phase (building columns and roofs but the interior (stairs placing and office space), cannot be done by Fegelein1906 so he eventually gave Molster operator rights so he can finish the Department of Land Survey side of the building that lies in the spawn area. The building fell victim to TFP-TLD greifing when snow golems are spawned inside the building, covering the whole place with snow. On March 2014 a second wall of maps was constructed under the Department of Regional Planning for the Large Area Survey Project. Places Grand Survey of the Unterganger City This is the original wall of maps. It now forms the facade of the entrance lobby. Originally the maps were centered slightly in Athyras, but multiple clashes between Molster and Hans_Krebs resulted the Athyras side of the map removed altogether, and the map now solely focus on the Unterganger City and its expansion eastward away from the Wall. The maps are in 1:1 ratio and the wall can fit 6x6 maps. This map has helped Molster draft several plans, most notably the Rail Development Plan. Department of Regional Planning This department lies to the left of the entrance lobby (north wing). Downstairs are the reception desk and a general office. Upstairs are some more office desks and the room of the Director of Regional Planning, Hans_Krebs. Department of Land Survey Located in the south wing, the layout of this department is almost a mirror of the Department of Regional Planning, with slight difference in furniture layout: 1)The Drafting Office downstairs have drafting tables as well as computers, 2)There are more cabinets in the upstairs office. Two of the most fundamental equipments in land surveying, the theodolite and the prism, is on display downstairs. Molster is the director of the department. Meeting room The meeting room is shared between the two departments, and is on the third floor directly above the old wall of maps. Large Area Survey Project This is Molster's larger project of mapping the larger portions of the server world. It's located underneath the Department of Regional Planning (the north wing), as the North Station already occupies the underground area of the south wing. The maps are in 1:8 ratio and the wall can fit 8x8 maps.a Category:Buildings Category:Buildings in Unterganger City